Digital image frames can be captured by various types of devices, such as digital cameras and portable and mobile devices incorporating a digital camera or a digital camera module. When collected and grouped, the images can be added to albums. Metadata of each image can also be used to group these images and share them in social media.
Efficiency of arranging and organizing images and other media captured at the same events depends on the methods and devices used for their grouping.